


You Make My Life Complete

by Dahlia12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but it's not important), Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Caring Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Larger Harry Potter, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Married Life, Mpreg Draco Malfoy, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Shorter Draco Malfoy, Smaller Draco Malfoy, Smut, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Taller Harry Potter, This is the fic where it says FUCK CURSED CHILD, Tired Harry where he want to go home and fuck Draco, Top Harry Potter, boobs groping, cock warmer, male breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: Harry was exhausted from the shitty day at work and can't wait to go home to his husband who he'd knows are waiting for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 330
Collections: Some smut





	You Make My Life Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say that this is my second time post this shite and if it still not work then fuck all of this shite.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I haven't edit this fic yet because it's already 1am so fuck me.
> 
> We are all going to hell for this.
> 
> Summary are like shite because I forgot my first summary.

If Harry could compare any worst day he had at work, this would probably be the worst. Everything went wrong today because firstly it took him an hour to find a missing file that contained a lot of important stuff about missions and when he did found it, he forgot about a meeting that he had to attend to discuss with the other aurors since he was the Head Auror. The youngest head auror he might add.

When he stepped inside the meeting room, he realized that his shirt was backward and there’s no time to change. He was so embarrassed that he was hoping for the floor to swallow him right there and then.

So, when it was time to go home, he was really relieved because he knows his husband would make his day better, he always do. His husband, his lovely and thoughtful husband, Draco Potter née Malfoy.

Here he is, in front of the door of his house, his hand scrambled to unlock the door. He stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind him as he called loud to his husband.

He heard footstep coming out of the kitchen as he unknot his tie.

“Welcome back home, love”, greeted a warm voice. Harry looked up from unknotting his tie and there he was, Draco, wearing Harry’s Weasley sweater, the sweater reached till his knee since Harry was taller than him. His leg were bare, only wearing an underwear underneath.

He came up to him and gave him a chaste kiss, Harry took his hand in his as he deepened the kiss, his hands then coming down to his husband’s bum and squeezed the soft globe firmly.

Draco moaned into the kiss, his hand rested on his husband’s chest indicating that they should stop before it gets too intense. Harry got the memo and broke the kiss although he don’t want to, Draco then helped Harry taking his auror robe off of him and hang it on the coat stands. Draco took his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

“How was your day, Harry?”, asked Draco softly as he leaned into the counter to prepare food for Harry.

Harry came up behind him and hugged him tightly, “It was the shittiest day of fucking life, everything went wrong and it was like the universe was trying to punish me or something”, growled Harry.

Draco left whatever he was doing and turned his body around, facing Harry, “What can I do to make your day better?”, asked Draco as he rests his head on his husband’s broad and strong chest.

Harry leaned down and whispered into Draco’s ears, “Be my cock warmer, I want to be inside you as you feed me. I wanna feel you, I want to be connected to you in the best possible way”.

Draco’s cheeks flushed as he heard the word that came out of his mouth, he nodded his head frantically. Draco stand on his tippy toe and brushed Harry’s fringe aside, kissing the lightning bolt shaped scar he had on his forehead since he was one.

“Wait for me in the living room, let me prepare your food while you pick any movie to watch on the telly”, said Draco as he turned his body around, continuing preparing food for his tired husband. Harry gave him one last kiss on his cheeks and left the kitchen, leaving Draco alone.

It took Draco fifteen minutes when he walked into the living room with a plate filled with food, Harry was already make himself comfortable on the sofa, legs resting on top of the table that was place in the living room.

Draco put the plate down as Harry placing his leg down to the floor, Harry held his hand to him, placing his hand on Harry’s big rough hand, his hand can wrapped both of Draco’s hands in his one single palm.

Draco took his hand willingly and sat on his lap. He could feel Harry’s hard on through the jeans he worn.

Harry was looking at him up and down and crushed their lips together, he slides his hand to Draco’s neck and pulled him closer.

Draco moaned into the kiss and called out Harry’s name. Harry dragged his unoccupied hand inside the sweater, feeling Draco’s smooth skin.

“Fuck.. Draco”, murmured Harry as he was trailing kisses down to Draco’s neck and bite down hard the soft flesh skin.

Draco shrieked as he arched his body, rubbing his length with Harry’s through the jeans.

Harry pulled his sweater off of him as he broke the kiss, revealing his petite rounded breasts. Harry’s pupil were dilated as he was looking at his breast. He brought his finger to his nipple and pinching it, making his nipple hard.

As Harry played with his nipples, Draco unbutton Harry’s shirt, pushing the shirt off of him, displaying his olive toned skin.

Draco lifted onto his knees, straddling Harry’s thighs so that they could have an easier access.

Harry was being impatient so with a swish of his fingers, his jeans and Draco’s underwear were torn off from their body. Both of them were naked now, facing each other with nothing covering them.

“Can’t be too excited now can we?”, said Harry, voice are hoarse. “I will take care of you but later because right now, I just need to be inside of you for hours. Will you let me, baby?”, asked Harry.

Draco nodded his head as he felt Harry’s hand went from his nipples, slides down to his arse cheeks, his rough hands are peeling his arse while his mouth are trailing kisses and leaving bruises on his neck.

Their cock are brushing against each other, Harry sank one finger inside his tight hole, feeling the cold lube he wasn’t aware of, Draco’s hand brushed through Harry’s messy black hair, curling his fingers tightly and moaned his husband’s name, burying his face on Harry’s soft but messy curly hair.

Harry moved his one finger attentively, one finger turns into two, curling his fingers inside of his dragon. He can’t wait to be inside him.

Their kisses turned messy, Draco just took whatever Harry gave him.

“Fuck-baby. I need to stretch you open for my cock, ready for me”, said Harry as he moved his fingers furiously inside of him, Draco brought his hand to Harry’s thick and long cock, massaging the crown with his thumb, precum leaking out of it.

“Harry- I’m ready, shove your cock in me, Harry!”, said Draco, Harry raised Draco’s body up, holding his cock from the base, giving it a few tugs and slide home.

The feeling of Harry’s huge cock in him will always amazed him since the first time they had sex in Eighth Year in Hogwarts. Reminds him of the year where Harry was trying to pursue him, where he didn’t even bother to even look at Harry and Harry was having none of it, forced him into an empty classroom and the rests were history.

And here they are, eight years later, married with him taking his husband’s name.

Harry’s huge palm spanked his arse brought him back out of the memory. Draco looked into Harry’s emerald eyes, the eyes that seem to always caught his attention since the first time he laid his eyes on it.

Harry brought his hand to Draco’s face and cupped it, it fits perfectly, his huge hands fits Draco’s face perfectly. He stroked his thumb across his jaws and Draco melts into it.

Draco felt his husband huge cock stretched him open, it was incredible as always. Draco stroked Harry’s hair lovely, feeling Harry’s arm wrapped around his lithe waist.

Carefully, with Draco sitting on his lap, Harry bend his body forward to grab the plate on the table and the remote control on the table. He brought the plate and handed it to Draco while his other hand pressed the button on the remote, turning the telly on and putting it back down.

With the plate on his hand, Draco scooped the food with the spoon and bring it to Harry’s mouth, he open his mouth willingly and Draco shoved the food in as Harry’s hand went to his boobs.

His fingers are pinching and twisting Draco’s nubs as he chew on his food, he fucking loves to play with his nipples, everything about Draco are just alluring, from his head to his toes especially his personality.

Draco moaned as he felt Harry’s fingers on his nipples. He could never get tired of this feelings.

Harry then trailed his hands down to Draco’s arse, peeling the arse cheeks apart and shoved two fingers in, maneuvered his fingers around the his tight arsehole.

“Harry- I can’t feed you if kept teasing me”, moaned Draco as he bucked his arse. Harry chuckled at his antics, pulled his fingers out and went back to Draco’s nipples, grabbing his boobs which fill his hold hands as he palming Draco’s nipples, he can’t wait to suck on his husband’s breast.

“Sorry baby dragon. I forgot myself whenever I looked at you”, said Harry looking not sorry at all, grinning mischievously at his Draco. 

Draco kept on feeding Harry until the plate is empty as Harry kept on roaming both of his hands on Draco’s smooth pale body. He still kept on teasing Draco here and there, especially with his cock, thrusting up till it hits his prostate and then abandoned it, the plate on Draco’s hand almost fall to the ground.

When Draco was done feeding Harry, he vanished the empty plate to the sink, now with his unoccupied hands, his hand went behind him and fondling Harry’s ball sack.

Suddenly, a whack on his arse brings his hands holding onto Harry’s biceps.

“You teaser”, moaned Draco as another whack hits his arse cheeks.

Harry then rested his palm on Draco’s arse, nails digging into the soft flesh skin leaving red scratch marks as he watched Draco’s facial expression. Draco was clearly enjoying it but at the same time hoping the cock in his arse just fucking move already.

Harry was enjoying teasing his husband so he went up to his ears and whispered, “Not yet my baby dragon”, and kissed his flushed red cheeks repeatedly. Harry then lifts Draco’s body up and turn his body facing the telly, Draco’s back hits his hard toned muscular chest and shoved his big cock back in Draco.

As Harry picked on a movie to watch, Draco rested his head on Harry, waiting for him to choose, fingers trailing slowly on Harry’s muscular arm, the arms he felt safe in, the arms that wrapped possessively around his lithe body all the time. The arms he hold onto when they had a wild sex.

Bending his body forward, bringing Draco with him as he put the remote back down on the table, already choosing a movie. He picked Draco’s favourite movie, a romance movie called “Pride and Prejudice”.

Draco was looking up at Harry lovingly, his eyes never leave his husband’s beautiful face and when his husband looked down at him, he lifted his body up and gave him a chaste kiss, lingering on it for a while as Harry deepened the kiss and after they broke the kiss, he laid his head back on Harry with Harry resting his back on the sofa.

As the movie progress, Draco’s mind was somewhere, he was looking back on the year that he and Harry got together. Sometimes, he still wondered why out of a sudden, Harry were trying to get his attention back.

A hand grabbed his, intertwined their fingers together and hot breath whispered into his ears, “What are you thinking about?”, asked Harry curiously.

“Oh nothing, just memorizing our eighth year at Hogwarts. I always wondered why you out of the blue-”, before Draco could finish his sentence, Harry cut him.

“Me out of the blue trying to talk to you? Trying to be near you?”, answered Harry as he brought their intertwined hand to his mouth, kissing Draco’s knuckles again and again.

Draco nodded his head yes as he looked up into Harry’s green eyes.

“You always caught my eyes, Draco. From the first day but I’ve never given a second thought about why sometimes I want to run my hand through your hair, bury my face in your arse”, said Harry unashamedly. Draco had to look down because he was flustered with Harry’s words.

“You remember when I save you in the fire?”, asked Harry as he took his face in his hand, turning Draco face to look at him. Of course he remembered, it was one of the memories he couldn’t forget. He was forever grateful for Harry being his saving grace.

“You know I do, Harry”, replied Draco.

“I still remembered the first time, the feeling of you clinging on to me, hugging me from the back in the fire when I saved you. I had the realization that I want that to be my forever, the feeling of your warmth on me”, answered Harry sincerely, looking into Draco’s grey eyes.

“And then I decided that I want to be your friends and maybe somewhere along the line, we could be more, I know I wanted more but you kept on avoiding me.”

“Of course I avoided you, it was the least I could do for making your life hell for a few years back”, said Draco, fingers smoothly stroking Harry’s cheeks. Meanwhile Harry’s hand travelled to his chest, grabbing it from behind, squeezing his boobs a couple of times as Draco moaned his name softly.

“But the problem is, I don’t want that. I don’t you to stay away from me. I tried so fucking hard to get your attention but you just kept on avoiding me and when I can’t take it anymore, I know I had to do something.”

“So, by pushing me into an empty classroom and kissed me aggressively, your meaning of ‘doing something’?”, said Draco as he smiled cheekily.

“Hey, if I didn’t do that, we wouldn’t be here”, said Harry as he thrust up into his arsehole, punishing him for his clever comment. Draco moaned into Harry’s hairy chest, tightening their intertwined hands.

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head as his waist started to thrust into Draco continuously, Draco’s moan echo through the room as the background sound of the telly kept on playing. Harry never stop thrusting in and out of him.

“Harry- fuck me.. please..”, begged Draco desperately when Harry kept on teasing him. He can feel the precum leaking out of his cock.

“Fuck-”, said Harry as his muscular arms lifts Draco off of him, he then slips his arms under Draco, sat up, flicked his hand, wandlessly turning off the light and the telly and carry him to their bedroom.

As he was walking to their bedroom with Draco in his arms, he bit into Draco’s neck, leaving bruises, marking his territory. Draco arch into the kiss, almost falling off of Harry’s arms.

When they arrived in the bedroom with Harry kicking the door shut, he throws Draco on the bed and crawl above him, cupping his face in his hand and gave him a long kiss.

Their cock rubbed against each other with Draco’s fingers sank into Harry’s hair, pulling him into the kiss. The kiss turned heated with Draco closing his eyes, lost into the ecstasy. His other hand trailing down Harry’s smooth back.

Harry broke the kiss and went down on him. Leaving bruises on the way until he reached his breast. He gave his nipples full attention by licking the nubs attentively, Draco was groaning beneath him.

The nubs came into hardness as he bit the nubs softly but still can leave bruise. His fingers was flicking and twiddling his other nubs.

He then took the nipple that he was licking into his mouth, sucking onto it. Draco was a hot mess beneath him, the only thing he could his roamed his hand on Harry’s back and rubbed their cock together.

“Harry-please.. fuck me please! Baby I need you in me, making love to me until I faint, until I was restless. With you on top of him, thrusting in me until I screamed”, begged Draco again but sadly he was denied as Harry kept on sucking his nipples.

“Imagine- you swell with my child, your tummy all round and big for me. Fuck- I can’t- I want that- your boobs all big full with milk-”

“I want that to Harry, I want to carry your child, but in order to do that, you fucking have to put your cock in me, fuck me until I can’t stand and have to lay in bed”, said Draco, manipulating him. He knows it’s going to be work because this year, they finally decided to try for a child.

Harry growled into the idea as he was still sucking on Draco’s breast, the feeling of the nipples inside his mouth while his other hand are playing with the other. When he was satisfied, his turn his attention towards the other nipple, the nipple he was playing with and suck on it, harder and harder.

Draco was whining, his hands are tugging Harry’s hair into his breasts, planting his face onto Draco’s. The areola are turning reddish from the intense sucking of Harry’s mouth.

After a few more begging from Draco and a few more teasing from Harry, he finally gave in. Since Harry already prepared him, his hand travelled to his cock, pump a few times into hardness and slides into Draco for the second time today.

The burn when Harry’s cock slide in him makes him howled, his huge long cock hits his prostate the first thrust. Harry was moaning as his cock hits Draco’s prostate repeatedly.

Draco scratch Harry’s back, leaving a long scratch marks. Harry’s mouth connected to him, they kissed passionately. When Harry kissed him, he felt nothing else matter in the world except them.

When Draco’s lips on his, the flames in him ignite, the burst of love he had for Draco kept on expanding as the year went by and he knows it was never going to die between them.

“Fuck- baby.. “, grumbled Harry under his breathe as his hips meets his thrust. The only sound that could be heard echo through the room is their moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Draco broke the kissed and turn his head towards the floor length mirror at the corner of the room. In the mirror, Harry’s huge body covered his small body, he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry holding on to Draco like a lifeline, his huge muscular arms wrapped around Draco as he fuck him intensively. His face buried into Draco’s neck, exhaling hot breathe air into his neck.

Draco could feel it, he can feel the intensity of coming undone.

“I’m- fuck Harry- I’m gonna cum”, whimpered Draco beneath him, he was fucking Draco so hard like there is no tomorrow. He pushed himself into Draco frantically, the creaking sound of the bed made as he kept on fucking him hard.

He was not done yet so with him still inside of Draco, he gripped Draco’s legs with his big strong arms, he dragged Draco’s legs and throw them over his huge wide shoulders.

“You are going to cum like this”, groaned Harry, “You are going to cum like this with me above you like this”. Draco can feel his muscle are clenching around the ring, with him holding onto Harry’s bulge arms. 

A few more thrust and he cum came shooting out of his cock and hit his neck and a few moment later, Harry joined in, cumming inside of Draco, Harry wish upon a star that tonight they do make baby.

By the end of their sex activity, Draco was tired and sweaty. His brain was fried from the intense love making. Harry’s sticky cum are leaking out of his hole and he loves it.

Harry was kissing Draco’s sweating face while he was pulling out. He then laid beside Draco and scoop him closer to him and hugged him from behind, hand stroke Draco’s belly as his other hand wandlessly spelled them cleaned.

“You are going to be so fucking gorgeous with my kids, Draco. Not that you are not, you are always fucking beautiful. Fuck- I hope there’s going be a little one inside of you someday.”, whispered Harry softly into his ears.

Draco entwined their hands together where their wedding ring were.

Harry brought their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Draco’s hand and kissed each of his knuckles, he lingered on his ring finger, the ring he put it on two years after their graduation.

“I hope they will be a mini version of you”, murmured Draco as his eyes are dropping little by little.

“Sleep, love. You are tired”, said Harry with the last ounce of energy he had left before his eyes dropped. His arms involuntarily tighten his hold on Draco.

Before darkness greets Draco, his last thought were that Harry was going to be jumping in glee when he breaks the news to him that there are already a baby growing inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some prompt ideas if you want!
> 
> Check out my The Child of House of Black where Draco is Sirius Black's son.
> 
> Kudos and comment are appreciated!
> 
> I'm so tired so I haven't edit this yet and if there's a mistake, just fuck it. I just remembered that I have a online class for classes that I can't skip so fuck me again.


End file.
